User talk:BachLynn23/Archive Fourteen
Model I talked to Starke and she was wondering if could keep the model as long as we don't have the same pic? I believe in Jack Frost ♬Shady♬ 18:51, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Okay, good cause starke was wondering why we couldn't have the same model I believe in Jack Frost ♬Shady♬ 18:58, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Oh I'm changing his model I believe in Jack Frost ♬Shady♬ 19:37, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Status--Broken Adopt a Newb page ish updated :D Still braining on the LT and Head. Don't think I can touch the monster encyclopedia cuz..u know TT~TT I'm kinda bad at that..esp since Idk where to get that info..though I can code it only when the infos come. Anything else? >.< Image I just created my character's page after getting claimed. The thing is, the image just won't show up. I uploaded it up to the wikia again but it wouldn't work. I tried to copy the image's location and place it Cuchulainn's Spear (talk) 13:22, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Nevermind, I got it. Sorry for bothering you. Cuchulainn's Spear (talk) 13:38, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Okay thanks Bach :) LeGruff 15:43, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Bach-I have honestly looked everywhere and the greek goddess of rain doesn't exist on this wiki. Nor is there any goddess or god that has the domain of rain listed on the wiki. Electronics=My Life (talk) 22:58, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Fixed it! :) Thanks for the advice! :) Electronics=My Life (talk) 23:43, January 15, 2013 (UTC) I want to keep my claim Aurora Clan Sure Bachy, I might start tom or the ext day..unexpected shower of homework -.-" Spots Hey could I move two of my BC spots to Camp Spots? Naw just naw I AM JULIA 20:09, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Template for Reaping Status---Done Template:Reap, so far this is it. :) I'll do the location pages soon. Got it all captain!:D I'll do those in the weekend >.< or maybe tonight. LOL Starbucks >.< Also, bye!Gtg to skul now Bachy, Mika volunteered to do the location templates... so I will do the royale thing. :) Done with both templates: Template:Battle Win and Template:Battle Royale Win >.< Anything else?:D Reaping Mine and Wolf's reaping is finished. :)) Link: The Camp Half Blood Reaping/Enter the Battledome/Hunter Justit vs Audie Clarke Leaving.. and all >.< Ello, I think you've been told earlier that I'm officially less active, but now, I've decide that I'm leaving the wiki, for now.. mainly because of school, again >.< My life's being more stressed than ever, and homeworks pilling up, and some other issues too ... and the second reason is, I've kinda lost my feel for rp'ing, and wikia itself :/ A few things btw.. my claim, this one, you can delete it, I don't think I'm gonna make her. And my other chars, I'm giving Demi and Oli permission to rp any of them, whenever they want to. And also.. I want to thank you, so much, and the admin team too, for doing the best you all can/could for CHBRPW, cause I've never had such an amazing time ^.^ Really, you people are amazing >.< *hugs* Maybe ''I'll come back sometime around June, but I will pop out here once in a while to talk with friends. But for now, adios. P.S. I want to give you this, cause you (like I said) are a superbly amazing person and I really look up to you >.< Re:Riri From what I know, only Me, Oli/Evil and Meloney were given permission to rp her characters (this was before Riri decided to leave). If memory serves me correctly, Riri never told me anything about Hydro being allowed to, in your words, ''lord over the characters. She simply messaged me on Facebook regarding her decision of leaving the wiki. I told her what would happen to her chars if she left the wiki, so, she gave me permission to do with her characters as I so please but she requested that, if possible, her charies would simply be given away/adopted out. So I took the initiative to ask users yesterday (in and out of chat) on whether they wished to adopt any of her chars. Here is a list of people who adopted out her chars and those which are still up for adoption. If you still need some clarifications, I could ask Riri (via Facebook) regarding the topic on hand. Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 02:32,20/1/2013 Since Crossover Team 4 was the only one to vote, I'm just going to default towards writing endings for the others. I'm not sure what's happening with yours at the moment, I don't quite remember the entirety of the situation. So if you could get me up to date on that, that'd be great. Sorry for being rather inactive as of late, I've been rather busy. Flamefang (talk) 06:24, January 20, 2013 (UTC) I thought I'd inform you that the misunderstanding regarding Hydro and Riri's characters has been fixed. Riri never gave him permission so he (Hydro) must have simply assumed that she did. Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 08:42,20/1/2013 Re:Riri I don't know as much as Demi does, but I've seen that she's already explained about it. I've already asked Minx, but could you delete Serenity, as I've adopted Lucinda. Also, could I have two BC spots moved to Camp? Thanks :D Quack means 'I love you' in duck ~EvilhariboMadness~ 11:25, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey, it's Mouse posting this for Owlz. She would like you to know that currently she is having issues editing and doesn't know when it will be fixed. She will be back ASAP and will keep you updated. Hey, it's Mouse posting this for Owlz. She would like you to know that currently she is having issues editing and doesn't know when it will be fixed. She will be back ASAP and will keep you updated. Jmouse2 (talk) 16:47, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Mouse for Owlz Model ---- what if I added a model in my claim then someone uploaded the same model to any already claimed person http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Jaxon?t=20130120040538 that's my claim. 03:12, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Mine was uploaded first on the 18th hers was on the 20th http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/File:10.png 16:44, January 21, 2013 (UTC) User/Char forum I just finished adding the characters to their new owners. :) Three questions though. One, User:Jacob.radon24 adopted Cora Laine from Riri but I saw that he doesn't have anymore character spots. Do I still add Cora's name under his major chars or do I put it on the rightmost column stating that the char's on lock down? Second, I noticed large spaces in certain parts of the forum (like those listed under M). Was that on purpose or could it be something that I did? Lastly, is it fine if we wait one more week to see if anyone else would like to adopt Riri's remaining chars before deleting them or marking them as user left? Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 11:48,21/1/2013 Charrie Adopt ----- can I adopt Zenna & Heather Ross from Riri? 17:54, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Coding Hi Bach I need some help with Coding can you help? You have a great layout for your pageAlicia (talk) 23:52, January 22, 2013 (UTC)Alicia Sharing My Account With Grace Well Im Alicia Reporting: I share Account with GraceHadesDaughter her claims will be different than mineAlicia (talk) 01:32, January 23, 2013 (UTC)Alicia Helena question Am I allowed to do have Helena just fade away? I thought there was some kind of rule against that, since she was one I adopted in the past. Like it needed the approval of the original creator or something. If it is ok to just have her leave camp, then that certainly simplifies things. Falling from heaven is not as painful as surviving the impact 21:05, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Can you restore the article to my rp character? Hey it's me Elcidman, I have been very busy so I am inactive. I am unblocked (got unblocked a long time ago, like months ago) and it was only a temporary block. You deleted my character "Shozo Chi" and I want him back. Can you restore the article? 21:27, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Please? Can you extend the deadline for Florence and Venizio's claim? It's hard to do it with school and different time zones. Sorry, I forgot how to activate le password. (talk) 12:00, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Things... Hey Bach, two things: 1. As I don't really know how it works, if I put a charrie up for adoption, and someone adopts it, does it give me a free charrie space? 2. Could you make a child of Hera for BC? I want to know this for future reference >-< Thanks :D Quack means 'I love you' in duck ~EvilhariboMadness~ 20:25, January 24, 2013 (UTC) 1. I guessed that, but I was making sure XD 2. Hmmm, I think I have an idea Thanks! :D Quack means 'I love you' in duck ~EvilhariboMadness~ 21:25, January 24, 2013 (UTC) user/char forum any way I can help with the restructuring of the user/char forum? I'm sorry! I'm not sure if what happened to the User/Char forum was my fault (I have a feeling it is). I think I was the last to edit it (since I edited the R section to move Riri's chars to the "adopted out" section) but I could be wrong... I'm really sorry if it really was my fault, Bach. =(( Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 10:50,25/1/2013 Ohh Thanks for clearing it up for me :) I thought I did something wrong to it and.. you know, I thought you might be mad... Anyways, I was wondering if I could edit the pages of those users whose names start with H and B. 2 users (User:Hermione Fleur and User:Brocky292) adopted Ri's chars and I wanted to add them to the forum before I forget. So, may I? Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 12:26,25/1/2013 Under Hermione Fleur's part in the User/Char forum, she has a red link. Should I remove it or leave it as it is? Sorry for all the questions by the way... Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 12:57,25/1/2013 Hi i just created a character and it got claimed by zeus, i would like to know how can my name be on the zeus cabin list? here is the link camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Ezequiel_Abreu. thanks for ur attention. 13:52, January 26, 2013 (UTC) I just noticed i sent the previous message without being signed in, oops lol. So in case u dont know who it is, im the one that asked how can i be in the cabin list cauz i get claimed by zeus. here is the link camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Ezequiel_Abreu sorry for the disturbance Freeballer34 (talk) 14:00, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Ronan Can I dib on adopting him in the future? Don't have the spots yet but wanna reserve him. Also, do you know Kacie Lynch? A newb asked me if she's well-known not to be used as a character. I answered no but I have to make sure since she's in your nationality (i think). So First, I've rounded up the next contestants for the God/Goddess of the Month for March 2013: #Astraeus #Palaemon #Hebe #Lyssa #Aglaea If not, reserves are: #Eris #Asteria I was wondering, what happens when everyone has won the competition? I was wondering if we can add Titans and Protogenoi to it. :)) Second and last, about Ronan, its SO okay for me. I just need to find a new model for it. Taken Group BAch can I join the taken group please Hi >.< Sorry I couldnt get to your message. Well Im just leaving for awhile, but I'll be back. Run 'em like, Run 'em, Ru 'em WOOP!!! 21:31, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Oh yea and I want my charries saved for as long as they can pleaseeee. Run 'em like, Run 'em, Ru 'em WOOP!!! 21:33, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Hello Bach, I have a quick question. I've been thinking of trying to make a mission for a BC character of mine. The thing is, I had this idea to make a corresponding quest. Basically, the quest and the mission have related goals and take place in close locations. Depending on what the quest group does, the mission group is affected and vice versa. For instance, there may be a point where the quest and mission paths intersect. If the questers get there first, they have to fight a monster. When the mission group comes through, the monster is already dead, but maybe the floor was weakened in the battle, and the mission group falls down to a lower level and is forced to face a different challenge. Of course, if the mission group get there first, the opposite happens. In the end, which ever group reaches the end first succeeds, while the other group may only succeed partially or not at all (I haven't worked out all the details yet). Basically, would it be possible for me to do this? Also, I'm thinking of letting the villain of the quest (a human who can see through the mist) escape at the end so there can be a sort of sequel quest. There is a reason for that, but I won't go into that right now. I was just wondering if that was allowed (don't worry, this is the only sequel quest I will do). What do you think? Maelstromis (talk) 23:45, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and one other thing. Is it possible for BC characters to switch factions, because I just realised my character fits much better into a different one. Maelstromis (talk) 03:10, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Taken Group hai, if there's enough space can I join your taken group? >,< sooo I was going to ask about the taken group as well, but if there are too many users already that's fine :) Re: I've made the template just as you said. Here's the link: Template:God Page. If I may do so, can I start creating pages for the Titans? Thanks. :)) Hera Powers Hey Bachie! I made a draft of Hera powers, please take a look and tell me what you think. Concerning the Earth powers (just in case I'm wrong and we've never talked about it), Hera is an earth goddess, as was Rhea and Gaea before her. It's an inherited field. She shares this field with Demeter, who took over the plantlife, Hera taking over earth as in ground, etc. If you need sources, just let me know, I've prepared a few already. Concerning turning others into animals, I was thinking, she turned all of Zeus' lovers into animals and such, so... yeah. Thanks Bach. You're the best! Maelstromis (talk) 16:17, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Hera Powers - Cont. *'Supplementary One:' Okay, agreed, but we need to make the change on Gaea's powers too... I copied it directly. *'3 Months Power:' Alright, fair enough, changed into Charmspeak (spoke on Skype) *'9 Months Power:' A hawk is one of Hera's sacred bird, contrasting with Zeus' sacred bird, the eagle - Theoi Taken Group Have some spots yet? If so, can I join and have permission to edit the page? This is Hyu, wasn't able to log in cuz I'm rushing. >.< Hello Bach, The reaping battle between Lexi and James has just concluded. Maelstromis (talk) 23:03, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Nymph Woodpecker Hey, I was wondering if I could have a woodpecker nymph. If I were to have one, who will her creator be? -Hermione I love vampires (talk) 22:45, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Oops, thanks bachy!^^" Model ---- could you see if this model is taken Brocky doesn't want to ask http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Aliona 00:11, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Reporting The News Contest Bach, I have a question regarding the Reporting the News Contest. Since we will soon have newspapers, does this mean it includes users and characters? Or separate? Another is that won't there be any contest for Feature Writing, Editorial Writing, Sports Writing, Editorial Cartooning and Photojournalist? Although some are unnecessary. Also, what about the other entries? Will they get to have a position in the staff for newspaper if they don't win? Like aside from the Editor in Chief there's also the Associate Editor, Literary Editor, News Editor, Feature Editor and Contributors? I mean, the Editor can't just do all the edits of the articles himself/herself. I know all this stuff, yes, because I am the Associate Editor in our school paper (nothing to brag about!). One last thing, in the in character activity the Valentines Dance 2013, who is the mastermind of the event? Aphrodite and Eros Cabin? Is it also the first Valentines Dance? For the news. TheNephilims 10:52, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Unfortunetly, I have another issue again. For some reason, when I use the code, I get this. This really annoys me. Can you help me fix this? TheLittleRabbit (talk) 05:54, February 3, 2013 (UTC) To do list ---- I was looking on the to do list located at the big house and I was wondering if I caould help cheek claims but not claim them. 08:28, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Bachy, I have a question thats been bothering me for a while: can you make a camp charrie secretly date a bc one?Can they interact through towns and shops outside from camp and bc?? Hi Bach! My character page for Yumi Kiyoshi like, dissapperead. I was editing the page and then when i published my edits, the whole page dissapperead! Could you like, um get the page back? Thanks! ^_^ 16:54, February 3, 2013 (UTC) The one above was me Tiffany232 (talk) 16:55, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Bach, I'm leaving the wiki, hopefully for good. I thought I could come on here for short intervals, but it sort of snow balled out of control. Anyways, could you please delete all of my character pages, so I'm not tempted to come back. I really appreciate it and thanks for all the help you've given me over the past two years. [[User:Alejandro231||'''- Legend of Zelda, more like Legend of Link']] 17:23, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Free ---- I'm free anytime today to chat in PM 17:53, February 3, 2013 (UTC) thanks then bachY!:D Broken Truce Can I sign up a character that is on a quest or mission for the broken truce? Maelstromis (talk) 15:33, February 4, 2013 (UTC) *Hello Bach, it's Owlz...yea I bodged up renaming Keilana Mahiai to Keilana Mahi'ai...little help? Thanks XD LittleWiseOwlz - Iris Message Me! 18:20, February 4, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry for the message Bach, but Maelstromis, no I wouldn't think so, since the character is on a quest. : G6 Leaving Actually she told me she decided she wasn't going to leave, but if she did change her mind again and decided to leave afterall I'll take Jessica.RAAAAWR! I'm a mighty kitten! Oops! No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 01:12, February 5, 2013 (UTC) I just saw her come into chat for a sec... looks like she changer her username.RAAAAWR! I'm a mighty kitten! Oops! No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 01:22, February 5, 2013 (UTC) group I fixed what you asked of me please approve me now? Just like Barbie.Always smiling, even if she doesn't want to. 14:49, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Taken Group Okay thanks Bachy. :) Can I Adopt Coralynn? ---- Izzy RE:kaoimhe Yea, she can have her. Hey Bach, I'm back and, yet again, I would like to ask for my characters pages to be undeleted. 'He that breaks a thing to find out what it is, has left the path of wisdom. '-Winter warlord 15:35, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Ah, okay! Just news! That cleared it up thank you! TheNephilims 05:28, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Anton Ok, I'll change it. Also do you happen to know if the model andrew trischitta is taken or too familiar? I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 16:03, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Adoption Hey Bach I justed wanted to tell you that Oli is adopting Samantha Brice from me Hey Bach, I need to ask you a question about Nerseus. I know that in Theio it mentions that besides him being a prophet, that he is a shape shifter, but it doesn't explain the length of his power. I decided I looked up the role that he played in The Titan's Curse, to see what are the interesting aspect of since i know he was featured in the book. Well in the book it describes how at one point Nerseus trying to escape from Percy by shape shifting into different creatures like seal, killer whale, eel, and goldfish. Now at first glance I thought okay so maybe he can shape-shift into animals that live in the water that make sense for him being the God of Sea's Rich Bounty of Fish. But it was at the point i remember that a seal is a mammal and can only breath underwater for 70 minutes. At this point I no idea what are the limits over this his ability is, since in the same website it mentions that it is possible for him to shape shift into anything. The only reason I asking you this is because I am featuring this guy in a quest, and I don't want to godmode the living day lights out of him, since I am featuring him in a quest. Before you ask at the moment i am only having him shape-shift into animals that can stay underwater over long period of time, like fish, marine mammals, and some species of reptile and amphibian. I would like to thank you for giving a momment of your time to read this message, and any help you can give me will be apreciated. Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 15:43, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Coding if you want something else to do can you please try and fix my page coding cause i am at a lose as to what happened to it. Just like Barbie.Always smiling, even if she doesn't want to. 00:00, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Blair Basics are, Blair is 15. Shes not 13. She turned 15 and is 15 now. IsabellaHayleyGrace (talk) 01:52, February 10, 2013 (UTC)IsabellaTheMiss Bachie!!!!!!!!! Hey Bach, a new user named Dolph has been having techincal problems, his claim page hasn't even been being made. His claim page isn't even being created when he enters it into the box. I just came to you cause chur the Mojo Jo Jo genius >.<. Blair She got to camp at 13 but stayed until 15. She is currently 15. Extra char spots Sorry to bother, Bach. Riri messaged me in chat earlier regarding 2 extra char spots, one from User:Rid3r98 and one from the Adopt a Newb program. She asked if she still gets them or if she doesn't. I don't really know the answer to this so, I came to you... Does she, or does she not, retain those 2 extra character spots? Okay thanks for letting me know Bach Celeste I will make Zelena whenim level 3 re:model k, I'll find a new one. I'm here, I will stay with you...'till you are sleeping... - Marius (Legolas) 22:44, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Fixed, tell me if the new one is in use as well. I'm here, I will stay with you...'till you are sleeping... - Marius (Legolas) 23:05, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: >.< O.O It is?! Sorry, didn't know and had no idea who that was until now. I'll find a different one then. I'm here, I will stay with you...'till you are sleeping... - Marius (Legolas) 02:11, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :) Just found a new one, what do you think? I'm here, I will stay with you...'till you are sleeping... - Marius (Legolas) 02:32, February 11, 2013 (UTC) XD Yay! I don't need a link, I found him on his modelling page. Thanks anyway :) I'm here, I will stay with you...'till you are sleeping... - Marius (Legolas) 07:31, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Age Bach, 10-12 is for Olympian parents while 12-14 is for the minor gods and goddesses right? Well, is it possible for a daughter of Algaea to be attacked only at the age closing to 16? Also, Bach, there are schools, those prestigeous ones, that accept a minimun of 13 year old to live at the dorms right? Training Contest Me and Broken's group training contest pairing is done. Link: Forum:Sealtiel vs Ember :)) Oh I get it now. ok :) thanks achy! I'll also msg owlz I'll be online tonight, have school in a few mins..and u nearly gave me a heart attackXP Oh, well, Im on chat right now, got like 10-15 mins.. seems like i finished early XD Reply:Vday Ehh its okay, at least I've tried, sorry for what I did a couple months, i thought your characters can bid on other people but its okay. Shisaac (talk) 02:06, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Okay on the fight thing :) Sad that Ant has no date :( '''LeGruff 08:30, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Noted bachy. Oh yea, bach, ya remember about the fight me charrie and hyu's right?for the group training contest, who will check the fight? O.O? Ding Ding Ding! The battle between Strike and Adrian is over and ready for judging! Maelstromis (talk) 20:36, February 13, 2013 (UTC) No worries Bachy, thanks tHEN :D Oh and.. HAPPY VANLENTINES DAY!*gives bachy vitual Star-of-Bethlehem with couple of roses in a bouquet and chocolates*>v< Seriously? I ran that past some people on chat when I first invented it and it was passed during claiming. It's an important part of his back story and has also been used many times in RP with no problems. It would be really hard to retcon it at this point, and quite unfair considering it was fully approved (by you nonetheless) during the claim (it was a key story element). Now, if you're really going to stab me in the back on this, I suppose I could find a plot related way to remove it in the future, but it has too much importance to his character and symbolic value to be ditched without explanation. He'll also be pretty outclassed without it, because he needs it to distance himself from his enemies so they don't slaughter him within minutes. Please consider these factors, Maelstromis (talk) 22:02, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Hows About This... Alright, before I continue let's just get this one thing worked out. "Weapon n. 1. An instrument of attack or defense in combat." -The American Heritage Dictionary 4th ed. Shadow travel is for transportation purposes. In this case it was used mainly for evasion, but that's hardly the same as defense. At any rate, it was mentioned and used several times in his back story. However, having read your post on the fight page, I do see why you want it removed, but like I said, it's a very important item to him, and nigh impossible to retcon at this point. So how about a compromise; I've worked out a logical way for him to lose (or in this case, cast away) the amulet. It's actually an event I thought of long ago for a different reason and it occurred to me that casting away the amulet would be a perfect addition to the drama of the moment. As soon as Strike gets back from his mission, I will put this event into motion, and he will lose the amulet. Is that acceptable? And please, don't go calling me a "dumbass" for taking an action I approached with caution, and consulted with other RPers before hand. That never helps anything, and some people react rather strongly to that language. As for the match going to my opponent, that is fine with me. I'm in it for the fun of the battle, anyway. The rewards are just a nice bonus. Finally, I've obviously upset you, and I'm sorry. Maelstromis (talk) 22:29, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Broken Truce Hey Bachy, EvilhariboMadness and I have finished our Broken Truce battle, http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/A_Broken_Truce/Quinn_vs_Justin OK, I Get It Alright, I'll get rid of it when the quest ends. Besides, he'll probably have his 3 month powers by that time so he won't need as much for mobility's sake. Anyway, I'm fairly disheartened that all this happened, especially after I went to all the trouble of running it past other players before even putting it in the claim. I was being very careful to make sure that we didn't have repeat of last time, and I'm sorry I couldn't avert that. I guess you can go back to monitoring me, and I'm sorry about the trouble I've caused since joining. I thought I understood the system, but I guess I still have a ways to go. Sorry again, Maelstromis (talk) 22:51, February 13, 2013 (UTC) This Is the Last One Hey, I know I've been pestering you a lot lately, but I just thought of two more things I need to say. The first is this: I'm entering the BC character contest, but my character is a son of Perses, the god of destruction and peace. The powerset for him is terribly incomplete. Can I still enter him on the condition that I will abide by whatever powerset finally is chosen for him? I really don't care what his powers are. That's it. Sorry to bother you again. Maelstromis (talk) 00:08, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Animal Nymphs Hey, can I change my third one to Lynx since I haven't had it yet? Taste the Rainbow! Never stop ❤ Skittles ~ ♬Shady♬ 07:56, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Oh Bachie, in case you forgot: Forum:Sealtiel vs Ember. Happy Valentines' Day! More blessings and love to you and your hubby! :D <3 Thanks Thanks for telling me, good thing I prepared (not). How about http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/sam%20whitman Sorry, I forgot how to activate le password. (talk) 11:05, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey its me, wanna get the Ryker/Ariela rp started?Bctcz (talk) 15:31, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Perfect Yeah that works! I'll have her post on the dancefloor.Bctcz (talk) 15:37, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Ivona Hadn't realised, I'll remove it when I get to a computer though. (On my phone now.) The reaping Is it a little too late to join the reaping? Shisaac (talk) 10:37, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Fight Bachy, can you please judge this fight that has been finished?Forum:Misaki vs Heathcliff. Hope I am not bothering you. Thank you :) ' Hey Bachie Hello my hot'n'spicy chicken mcnigglet! (Sorry, I'm probabbly high). Me and Hydro finished our fight, and would be gratful if chu could judge it pwease? link here. Danke! Also, if you need an extra pair of hands with judging etc, just message me, I'd love to help! Claiming Prize Bachy: Valentine%27s_Day_Dance/Lake Me aND Barb's rp. :) Claim Can you help me out and give em some advice for my claim? Andrew Anderson Kevin Mo (talk) 15:33, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Fixed the age problem for my claim. Kevin Mo (talk) 22:11, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Can you give me some advice on what I should do to get claimed, I just added some more history. Kevin Mo (talk) 22:11, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Greg's Matchmaking bachy, gonna make lauren thanks to greg's matchmaking :) erro i gave Lynn morpheus' lt cause i gave it up. :3 12:20, February 19, 2013 (UTC) About the Taken Group Can Miggy still make his history for his Taken character? He told me to ask you about this. And if he hasn't mentioned it yet, he's sorry for being inactive. Changes to Claim I fixed some parts of my claim. Is it better now, if not what else should I change? Please check it out, thanks in advance. Andrew Anderson Kevin Mo (talk) 22:48, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Fixed the changes you told me to. Kevin Mo (talk) 21:29, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey Bach, just want to say thanks for claiming my character. :) Kevin Mo (talk) 21:58, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Adopt A Newb Sure I'd love to be adopted by you! :) Kevin Mo (talk) 00:37, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Seven more days to go until Level One! Kevin Mo (talk) 00:49, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Sure, i'm up for it. Kevin Mo (talk) 00:54, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Also, I'm going off the site now, talk to you tomorrow. Kevin Mo (talk) 00:54, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Animal Nymph Hey, I was just wondering if I could make one of those animal nymphs? If so, could it be a cow nymph? Thanks Whatever you've been told, You're worth more than gold. 17:27, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Things to work on I could work on these: *Go through and make sure all tree/flower/fresh water/meadow/mountain nymphs have a life force stated (aka flower type, fresh water source, etc) *Keep the adopt a newb page up to date *Go through the user/char forum and level anyone up that's due (Not sure about this ne bcause I'm not a admin) *Go through the user/char forum and update the last edit date for each user, make sure it's in the month/day format (12/19, 1/13, etc) *Go through and make sure that all characters on the user/character forum have the god parent name that links to the cabin page Time to get to work! Kevin Mo (talk) 22:49, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Bianca's mine Bachie, plus I'd like to gibve up my admin rights and let you know I'm very less active. LittleWiseOwlz - Iris Message Me! 10:16, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Cora Can I adopt Cora? Please get back to me!IsabellaHayleyGrace (talk)Isabella Cora Ok I agreeIsabellaHayleyGrace (talk) 00:31, February 24, 2013 (UTC)Isabella Samara Can I also adopt Samara? IsabellaHayleyGrace (talk) 01:06, February 24, 2013 (UTC)Isabella Just Wondering Hi um... I got an e-mail saying that you deleted the Haley Parish page. It said for the reason that I was an inactive user. I was just wondering why you deleted it. I'm active. [[User:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest|'YOU ARE NOW ROCKING WITH... BeatriceMillerIsTheBest]] 01:12, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Well I know the char was dead but last time I checked the char belonged to me. [[User:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest|'YOU ARE NOW ROCKING WITH... BeatriceMillerIsTheBest']] 01:17, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Samara I agreeIsabellaHayleyGrace (talk) 01:16, February 24, 2013 (UTC)Isabella I Guess... I guess the reason why I have never heard of the user/char forum pretty much explains it all. [[User:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest|'YOU ARE NOW ROCKING WITH... BeatriceMillerIsTheBest']] 01:24, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Coding Hai Bach, I fixed Broedy's coding, I wasn't sure if I should remove the Broken COding template so I left you to decide it. Thanks! Inactivity Bach, I’ll be going inactive for a while so can the fight between Cassie and Michael wait for a while? I clearly wrote there in the sign ups not on February an March. I’m very busy these days as in really, really. I'm having my intensive review for our upcoming final exams and National Achievement Test. They mean a lot to me that I need to gain high, almost-perfect or if possible perfect scores. My mom wouldn’t even allow me to touch the laptop now so I just sneaked off and stole my ipad out just to inform you about this. So is it okay? Same goes with my claim on Diaspro? LittleNephilimShadows 13:18, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: Uh, I guess we're making it now. For the claim, I guess I can spare time by March 3. Not sure. LittleNephilimShadows 14:57, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Making the fight.Although, am not quite sure whether he's online or not but a while ago. So I better be copying it on my user page? Well, perhaps I shall. LittleNephilimShadows 15:02, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Winged-Wasbi Hey Bach, winged-Wasbi told me he was going to be inactive until march 2nd or so, because he has to study for exams and test. I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 16:55, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Animal Spirits ----- I was wondering if I could have a Keeper of Lions Nymph/Spririt (Female) and a Keeper of Wolves Nymph/Spirit (Male) I made a claim for them but Ruby told me they didn't need claims just to ask you or Minx. 01:07, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Okay I put one under Lion and Leopard 01:18, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Character Photo Hi, I just wanted to ask if I can use a photo of Schyler Dixon for a character? I'm here, I will stay with you...'till you are sleeping... - Marius (Legolas) 08:53, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Cuchulainn's Spear (talk) 21:56, February 25, 2013 (UTC) I'll have too much to do next week though. I'll barely be active until like the fifth of March. Cuchulainn's Spear (talk) 21:58, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: Model Okay, thanks. I'm here, I will stay with you...'till you are sleeping... - Marius (Legolas) 22:37, February 25, 2013 (UTC) God / Goddess of the Month April 2013 These are the candidates: *Eurus *Phobos *Notus *Eris *Asteria If you want, I can add a titan or antagonist in the mix. :)) Character Question can I have Norse mythology in my characters background, Including actual magic? I am planing on having a godfather (human) do some Norse protection magic which stalls the monsters and effectivly confuses and stops them from noticing her for a long time. Pyrak (talk) 17:22, February 26, 2013 (UTC) I edited the history for jennifer, and how do you costomize your signture? Pyrak (talk) 19:09, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Nicholas Davenport I was just thinking, if I put his age back up to 16 could the reason why he hasn't had any monster attacks because the scent of so many human kids around him kept monsters from tracking him? I'm here, I will stay with you...'till you are sleeping... - Marius (Legolas) 02:05, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Okay, just checking. I'm here, I will stay with you...'till you are sleeping... - Marius (Legolas) 02:15, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Contest Idea (to the last minute xD) So I have thought of a contest idea that's been left on the ideas forum of AD dept. Its practically filled with dust bunnies XP. The contest will be named: Song Parody Contest. My concept and ideas on how it works are as follows: This is a contest that will run periodically. This contest is for themed song lyric parodies from a character's perspective. Any character of yours is fine, but the song lyrics should actually sound like it's coming from them, their personality. Mechanics: #A random artist (eg Nicki Minaj, One Direction, Adele, etc) will be chosen for the month. All of his/her/their songs are the only ones to be used. #You have to change the lyrics by incorporating Greek things into it. #You have to provide a lyric video of the original song (mostly from Youtube) for users to follow the tune. #Remember this wiki is pg-13 so please be civil with the lyrics, if cussing is used keep it to a minimum. #Judging will be based on creativity, effective replacement of words into the original lyrics, grammar, spelling and overall appeal. #The whole song lyrics must be used. I know it sucks cuz it only had CHB-related things because of the change-the-lyrics-with-something-Greek. But anyway, I'd like to know if I can put that contest starting from March 1 or so. :D monobook.css heya bach, do we need a monobook theme? as of now, ares is the normal bland white theme, Could i try making one and if everyone lokes it, it can be uploaded for the users using monobook?